Summer Overture
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango have never realized just how small the world seems when someone held so close, seems so far away. The strongest of the group has become the weakest. What happens when the shoulder you lean on, is leaning on you?


_**Summer Overture** _

_written by: Roxyfoxy_

disclaimer- I do not own anything Inuyasha based.

_Inuyasha and Sango have never realized just how small the world seems when someone held so close, seems so far away. Inuyasha is losing faith, and Sango is trying just to keep herself together. The strongest of the group become the weakest. Kagome goes MIA and Miroku's body lies six feet deep. _

_How do you cope, when the shoulder your leaning on, is leaning on you?

* * *

_

_" She hasn't returned has she?"_

Inuyasha's voice seemed more calm than usual, but still a sting to his voice that everyone could hear.

She had left behind the maiden clothing at the edge of the shrine, and vowed never to come back after the ordeal she went through.

Sango and Kirara remained huddled underneath the tree, with Shippo the only one brave enough to stand by at his side. Inuyasha's head remained bowed in the opposite direction, as though he had been struck in the face that kept him looking at the crescent moon. The wind gently tugged at his Kimono every way, almost like he was trying to get a reaction out of him. Still, his face was moist with tears, something nobody ever expected to see. His fists remained down into the soil beneath feet, and his head feeling heavier than it had ever felt in years.

-

-

-

" Inuyasha its been days. How long do expect to wait until you rescue her?"

Sango could only imagine what Inuyasha was feeling right now. Sango, walked further into the muddy grass feeling the rain beat down harder against her skin, until it made a hovering outline around their bodies.

" Inuyasha."

" I'm not giving up. You have no idea what I'm going through to start with. I'll do anything to get her back, I god damn will. I don't care what anyone else says right now. The last thing I need is to be annoyed."

Inuyasha rose from the ground, his clothing sticking against his moist skin. There were still razor marks and fresh wounds that were embedded into his skin. Wounds that covered his whole back, almost in a design, some freakish pattern that should of killed him off. His kimono that sheltered him, was finally damaged and tethered. His white long mane, flat to his face.

Shippo gently tugged at his ankle, and then backed off when the thunder crashed. The only thing in the blue night sky, was the moonlight, and the lit lantern that struggled just to stay lit.

Sango hands gently rested on his shoulders, hugging him around the shoulder as gently as she could because of his wounds.

For a moment there was still silence. A few flash of lightning, and Sango still embracing him tight. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and tried to stop the flashbacks of Kagome, from running through his head.

* * *

" Remember how we met?" She whispered smoothing over the embedded part of the tree, where his body laid motionless, for many years. In a daze, she stood there, smoothing over that part of the tree and staring up where the leaves danced in the gentle breeze. 

" What of it?" Inuyasha remarked, seizing the blanket that Kagome had made hand stitched for days in her class that had silly paws and dog bones on it, and was the softest blanket he had ever felt in his life. He draped it over his shoulder, his feet crossed underneath and his ears twitching from the insane cold of winter.

" Just…nevermind. If its not that-"

Inuyasha just gazed over at her, his eyes focusing on the beauty before him. He could of sworn he saw Kikyou standing at the base of the tree, smoothing it over too. He gave a sweet smile for a moment, knowing that for once he felt he belonged somewhere, and meant something, to someone. That gap was finally sealed.

He threw the blanket, watching Kagome's eyes grow with anger as though he didn't appreciate what she had made for him. He adored her smile, and even more so getting her mad and that he was the only one who could control her.

" Inuyasha I can't believe you! You never liked the blanket did you?? Now you got it all dirty!"

Inuyasha daze tuned out the yelling almost completely. It was like watching a movie without the words. He could see her stomping her feet heavily, her eyes narrowing and belting out a tune that caused murder of crows to flee from the branch above her.

" Inuyasha you got it all muddy. I do one nice thing for you, and this is what you do! Goddamnit… **I hate**-"

In the midst's of her angry downpour, there was something in Inuyasha's eyes that almost scared her. The fact she couldn't even get him to respond to all her angry words, not even a threat of sitting him phased. His hands pinned her hands gently against the tree. She continued to struggle, and it was obvious he wasn't about to let ago. Her heart was jumping to her stomach and back, and was so close she could see the reflection of her in his golden eyes. It was almost like she could see now what he saw in her.

" **I hate**…you.."

* * *

Sango understood exactly, what it was like to have someone you loved, lost. 

Her arms were tightly around his neck, her head easily rested in the nook of his shoulder. Something Kagome had always managed to find and had done quite easily. Her hair playfully danced in the slight breeze, causing the trees above to rattle with anger.

He could smell the fear that consumed her, and felt the tickle of one of her tears drop against his skin. It was as though the world had been consumed, and somehow it managed to take them and spit them back out.

Inuyasha had never been once consoled like this, something that awoke his spirit. The feeling overwhelmed him, like a gust a wind that easily took his breath away. His hands twitched with anxiety hearing the whimpers of Sango right in his ear, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her. He sure wasn't good at words, and apparently from Kagome he always managed to say the wrong things, at the wrong time.

_" Inuyasha, if I could take Miroku's place I would of. In a heart beat."_ Sango managed to lift her head up from his shoulder, to reveal the mortified face of shame and defeat. He could see where her tears bleed, and rested into his tainted colour Kimono. Sango, managed always to play the tough girl and to see her down on her knees embracing him, was enough to make Inuyasha wake up to the reality of it all.

" He didn't deserve to go. **He wasn't ready to!"** Inuyasha blinked, revealing his glazed over golden eyes. Sango grasped the front of his Kimono tight, until there wasn't enough material to grab.

Her head caved into his chest. She could hear his heart pound, almost like it had been skipping a beat this whole time. In Inuyasha's anxieties, and lost in the words of Sango, he managed to block the hit he predicted. In amazement, Sango looked in awe, her eyes still puffy and sore from mourning.

" Listen, you idiot. He didn't do it for Kagome, he did it for you. **Can't you understand that?!"

* * *

**

Sango stood there, her arms flat to her side. It was though he had slapped her straight across the face. Sango, hardheaded and outspoken, was silenced. She stood there motionless, staring at the demon who's eyes struck her down like a revolver.

It was enough to cause panic and concern between the two little demons, that sent Kirara to transform and Shippo to cry out in fear.

Inuyasha placed his one arm out in defensive, and gave both of them a dirty look as though he had the situation under control. He shook his head, wiping the excess sweat that hid underneath his bangs. His moonlit eyes still stared at her, almost with hate.

Sango for once, was scared of him. She knew Inuyasha and his behavior quite well, but this rattled her. It was hard to imagine what was going through his mind that caused him to react the way he did. It gave Sango the incentive to run, as fast as she could.

Sango could see his hands twitching, and it was obvious he was transforming. His nails had grown and he fangs were now clearly visible. The demonic marks on his cheeks had resurfaced, the only thing that refused to change was his eye colour. Sango instead of running, tightening up her body, and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

Sango didn't feel force, didn't feel him even touch a hair on her head. Still she managed to catch her breath. She could her the heavy force of Inuyasha's breathing. Instead, she was brought in closer to him then before. In a slow forced hug, he grabbed her shirt and reeled her into him. Her head was right against his shoulder, and his arms embraced her.

She could feel his warm hands upon her back, his nails slightly digging into her uniform that was meant to be tough.

" _Sango stop trying to be tough."_ He managed to excel, fighting off possessiveness of being of a demon. Still she felt numb, and those words coming from him really meant something. Sango admired him, and how strong he was, but she never expected this in her life. " Believe me, I've tried."

The fact he embraced her, stunned the whole world. Kirara mewed her head tilted in curiosity and slight confusion. Even Shippo, didn't even have anything to say to what he was witnessing.

Ever so cruelly, he slightly pushed her away. He began to trot off in the direction of the mountains with the waterfall, his hair waving in the wind as though nothing had happened.

* * *

They watched him wander away watching him become smaller in the distance, and he wasn't ready to wait up for them either. Sango was still stunned, it was overwhelming the feeling she endured in that embrace. Especially from someone who acted so heartless, and dull. 

_" Maybe this, this was Kagome was talking about. Something rarely seen."_

When the coast became clear, they went to Sango's aid. Shippo sat on her shoulders, and Kirara had to be reassured that everything was okay in order for her to transform back to her cheery self.

" Sango, your okay right? No scratches, no bruises? Are you sure?" Shippo chimed on. Sango managed to hold a smile in place, with laughter. Her eyes disappeared in her smile as she nudged Shippo with her fingertips.

" I'm okay, honest! Just.. _that was something I never expected from Inuyasha, ever."_

" I don't understand Inuyasha. He's so moody! I thought for sure he would of done something horrible to you. I would of protected you but I'm too small. How come you never protected yourself? You had your weapons and everything. Friend or not."

It took Sango a few seconds to respond. She had her weapons clearly, even if she just wanted to knock the beast out. But something possessed her not to. Even with the transformation which was a clear sign of danger, she never even desired to grab her weapons, or even cause a distraction of some sort. It was like she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Even if Kagome witnessed that she would of stepped him, and done something.

But Sango the bravest one aside from the demon didn't even manage to put up a front.

Shippo's word hit her like a million bricks, and it was obvious her mind wasn't clear. There was something about Inuyasha that caused her to stop in her tracks.

That was the first time she saw him transform without managing to cause harm to something.

_" Shippo is right. I had done that when those two had been turned against me. But why not, Inuyasha? I know I respect him a lot, but that wouldn't of been enough to stop me. He could of killed me, and he knows that. Then why was I, spared?"_

* * *

_AN: I'm alittle rusty with writing. Something just hit me to write this. Just like boom...Just let me know if this story is worth the read. _


End file.
